Come back be here
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Kyoya woke up early in the morning, actually 4:00 a.m in the morning and he found out that Nile was preparing his things in his bag to go back home in Egypt. He felt upset about Nile so what he'll do to bring him back? Okay that's it...Kyoya x Nile YAOI don't read if you don't like it.


**Hey guys, I hope you'd miss Kyoya x Nile…  
Don't read if you don't like it and reviews please…  
enjoy! ^_^**

Kyoya woke up 4:00 a.m. in the morning. He noticed why Nile had wakes up earlier than him and he was preparing his things in a bag. Kyoya got up slowly and stared at the Egyptian.

"Nile, what are you doing?" Kyoya asked while rubbing his right eye.

"Well, I'm going home at Egypt." Nile answered.

"Huh? But…I thought…why?"

"No reason, I just wanna go home that's all."

Kyoya's eyes widened when he heard that Nile was about to leave. He doesn't want Nile to leave because he felt like alone when Nile's not on his side. He really loved Nile and he can't let him go by his side.

"Kyoya, I'm sorry but just…let me do this." Nile said.

"But…okay I understand."

"Okay now will you take me to the airport?" Nile asked.

"Sure, I will." Kyoya said.

When the two walked out, they felt disappointed together but especially for Kyoya. He looked down while he walks and he is very upset this day.

Anyway, they made their way to the airport. Kyoya felt more upset when they got there. Nile hugged Kyoya and cried at Kyoya's shirt. Then when he's about to leave, he wiped his tears and made an eye contact at Kyoya.

"Goodbye Kyo, I'll miss you." Nile said.

But instead of Kyoya's reply, he dragged Nile closer and one last kiss before Nile could catch his flight. Nile kissed him back and then broke it for a second.

They both smiled at each other then, Nile went straight ahead over the entrance for the flight. Kyoya couldn't help it when Nile left him, he told his self don't get attach by it but in his head he played it back.

He didn't realize that he just let him go. He swiftly went home, went inside his room and lied down on the bed. Kyoya covered his self with a pillow and small tears escaped from his eyes.

While Nile already at the airplane, he pulled out his mp3 at his pocket and played it with his earphone. He already missed Kyoya and their times they spent together.

And so as for the leone user, he could help his self from thinking about Nile. He just can't control his mind from making himself sad and lonely. Even if Benkei was always following him and always there with him but Nile means so much to him.

He tried to let that feeling get out of his head but it's no use. What's he even gonna do without Nile. He doesn't want to miss him like this. It doesn't make sense when Nile's not there by his side.

Nile felt worry for Kyoya. He looks outside of the window and think some flashbacks about the both of them together. He's so lonely at the airplane and he wondered what Kyoya was doing.

Anyway, the plane had finally arrived at the Egypt. He looks down while he walks and he was thinking about Kyoya while he heads home alone. When he's already at his house, he finally misses the place where Kyoya and Nile had lived in Japan.

Nile sighed and head upstairs at his room, he prepared his things and after that, he changed his clothes and lied on the bed. He closed his eyes and opened it after a minute.

Kyoya still can't let the disappointment out his mind. It was getting darker the moon outside of the window was shining brightly. The stars were sparkling and suddenly, a flashback came into Kyoya's head when both of them dated at the beach.

He missed that time when they were hanging out together at the same time. He thought that he feels so sleepy because of the tears he had since Nile had left. He hated it when he was left alone.

He thought that it's not fair when Nile's not around. Kyoya couldn't think of something to forget about this thing that happened this day. Unless he felt so sleepy, he couldn't help it then he suddenly fell into a deep sleep.

Nile was sitting alone in his room. He watched the beautiful view of the moon outside of the window and also tried to forget about this disappointing and meaningless day. He's keep asking his self, why he doesn't feel so nonchalant about Kyoya.

He's keep getting worried. Well there's no choice for him to do but he intended to return tomorrow at Japan. He knows it's crazy but he can't take it anymore.

***The next Morning***

Kyoya woke up early as he used to. He slowly looked at his side he forgot that Nile had already left. He thought that starting this day, everything will be back to normal just like before until he had met Nile.

He tried to make everything back to normal but his head was full of Nile beside him and always there with him.

Anyway, Nile was swiftly preparing his things at his bag _again _and tried to get to the airport if maybe he still could catch his flight at Japan. He looked at the flight schedules and finally he can still make it.

"Here I go Kyoya, I'm going home just for you." Nile said in his thoughts.

He went into the flight entrance and went into the plane. He smiled at the airplane because finally he could go home and be with Kyoya again.

Kyoya was just sitting alone in the bed and watching TV just like he does when he was 13 years old when he's an aloner in his life. To do something that makes sense, he went outside to train his self in beyblading.

There's nothing else to do but do his thing. He always wanted to do his way.

Anyway, Nile finally arrived at the airport in Japan. He's so happy and glad to be home. Nile just wanted to come back so he could be with Kyoya again.

He ran faster and faster until he'll reach Kyoya's home. Kyoya was finally bored of beyblading so he went into the bathroom to wash his self. The water was cold and he always liked it that way.

After taking a bath, he changed his clothes and relaxed at the couch in the living room. His emotion of sadness, disappointment and being upset was finally gone. He sighed at the couch and closed his eyes for a minute.

Then after that, Kyoya went outside to make himself relief. He walked alone in the streets and stared at the white clouds and the blue sky above.

Nile was finally close at Kyoya's place then suddenly he was crashed by someone and he got stumbled.

"Oops I'm so sorry I just…" And for that moment he finally looked at the person closer.

It was Kyoya, he felt so much happy and glad. He smiled and hugged Kyoya.

"N-Nile? I thought you…I thought you're never coming back."

"I didn't say when. I'm so happy for you Kyoya, I missed you so much." Nile embraced Kyoya.

"I missed you too Nile. I love you." Kyoya hugged him back and hold his hand to let him get up when they stumbled together.

Both of them went back into their home and there they brought their sweet moments together.

"I'm so sorry Nile, I should've never let you go." Kyoya apologized.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Kyoya. I never should have left you." Nile said.

Then Kyoya held Nile's wrist and drag him closer and kissed him. Nile kissed him back and they broke it after 1 minute.

"I love you Kyoya." Nile hugged him.

"I love you too…Nile." Kyoya replied.

**Okay here you have it guys, please review…  
This is based from the song of Taylor Swift Come Back…Be Here.  
I really liked that song and it makes me cry often.**


End file.
